ReACT
by Mayumi Selnia
Summary: A story of recovery, history, and jealousy. Based on the Vocaloid song, ReACT by Miku Hatsune, Len Kagamine, and Rin Kagamine. A sequel to my other story, Acute.
1. Chapter 1: First ReACTion

**ReACT**

Chapter 1: First ReACTion

The ring shone under the hospital's bright light while Miku sat down on her hospital bed with no life. Her face didn't show any pain or sadness or happiness. Miku's aqua-blue eyes were so lifeless and dull as she stared out the window.

Miku shared the big room with a blonde girl who was still sleeping. She was just admitted to the hospital five hours ago.

"This is her room," the nurse said, leading a blonde-haired boy into the room.

"Thank you," he said as the nurse gently closed the door.

The boy noticed Miku's teal-colored pigtails, but didn't see her face for she was still looking out the window. When he placed the bouquet of flowers down on the nightstand beside the blonde girl's bed, the plastic's noise woke her up.

"Len?" she asked, slowly opening her eyes.

"How are you feeling, Rin?" asked the boy whose name was revealed to be Len.

"I'm okay," the blonde girl named Rin replied.

"I told you to be careful, didn't I? With your condition like that you'll always—"

"I know, I know. No need to worry, I can handle myself," Rin interrupted to keep Len from giving her another speech on why she should take care of herself.

"Here, I brought you flowers," Len said, helping Rin sit up.

He handed her the bouquet full of pink roses and white tulips.

"They smell great," Rin smiled.

Suddenly, Miku stood up and walked slowly across the floor to leave the room. Rin paid attention to her fragrant bouquet of flowers, not noticing the teal-haired girl leave. Len, however, caught a glimpse of her.

He noticed the bandages around her neck, her lifeless eyes, her pale face and the ring she wore around her right ring finger. Len was drawn to her mysterious character.

"What's her name?" asked Len after Miku shut the door.

"Who?" asked Rin.

"That girl with the teal pigtails," he described.

"I don't know. I know she's been here for almost two weeks now," Rin replied, placing the bouquet of flowers on the nightstand.

A group of nurses came in and told Len to leave the room for Rin has to undergo treatment which would take a long time. Len promised Rin that he will be back to visit her tomorrow.

On his way out, he noticed the teal-colored pigtails he saw in Rin's room earlier. He decided to sit down one seat away from her. Len took a closer look at her, realizing that she is completely lifeless.

Before he could say anything, the lifeless girl stood up and slowly walked back to her room. He tried to catch up with her, but he thought it was pointless. He went home with her presence still in his mind.

The next day, Len came back to Rin's room to find her reading a magazine. Even though he came there for Rin, the first thing he looked for was the teal-haired girl he tried to talk to. His attention to her was, however, taken away by Rin when she asked him for his opinion on the dress she saw on the magazine she was reading.

Miku was once again sitting down on her bed while looking out the window as she watched the rain patter down. Len looked like he was listening to Rin, but he was actually paying attention to Miku. While Rin was chattering away, she noticed that Len's eyes were not on her.

"Len, is there something wrong?" Rin asked, pausing her story.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing. It's nothing," he blurted, startled.

Miku stood up, grabbing Rin and Len's attention. She walked out of the room on her wobbly feet without even looking at the people that were inside the room with her. To Rin's surprise, Len hurriedly walked out of the room, not even gently shutting the door.

Just like his hunch, the teal-haired girl wasn't feeling very well when she stepped out of her room. Len helped her up when he saw her lean to the wall for support as she walked in the busy hallway.

"Miss, you should go back in. You don't look well," Len said, putting a hand on her back.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone," the girl replied with no life.

"No!"

Miku stopped walking and looked at the boy's face. She saw his persistence and determination to bring her back into the room in his eyes. Without feeling anything, she turned back around with Len assisting her to walk back even if she didn't want his help.

"I'm Len. Len Kagamine," he said, looking at her eyes.

He finally took a closer glimpse of her dull eyes and pale face, realizing that she was dead inside. He figured that something horrible happened to her.

"Miku. Miku Hatsune," she replied, her facial expression intact.

She was so dead inside that she didn't even bother looking at Len for the second time. She focused on her steps, her eyes still on the floor.

Len didn't take away his attention from her that he didn't even realize what was happening in his surroundings. While he was lost in Miku's cold eyes, he didn't realize that a group of nurse took Rin on a gurney.

"Len," Rin whispered, a tear escaped her eye as she saw Len walking with her roommate.

Len helped Miku up her bed as soon as they got back inside her room. After he tucked her in, he stood up to close the curtains.

"Don't," Miku dully said, preventing Len from completely closing the curtains.

"I like the rain," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Len smiled, happy that he finally got to talk to her. He sat down on a stool beside her bed, watching Miku fall asleep.

When Len woke up, the sun was starting to set. The bright, orange ray shone on the hospital's white ceiling. Len stretched his arms to get the blood flow all over his body.

"Still asleep, huh," he smiled, looking at the sleeping face of Miku.

Out of nowhere, a group of nurses brought Rin back to her room on a gurney.

"Rin!" exclaimed Len, just realizing that Rin had been gone.

"Len," she smiled, hiding her stress and pain.

"What happened?"

"Just a few tests."

"Oh, thank goodness," Len sighed, relieved that nothing serious happened.

The nurses left as soon as they placed Rin back to her bed. Len was left to do the task of tucking her in. Just before he finished, Rin hugged Len out of nowhere, shocking him.

"I was so scared," she cried, tightly hugging Len.

Len felt bad for her and hugged her, stroking the back of her head to give her some relief and comfort.

"Don't worry, it's over. I'm right here," he comfortingly said.

"You'll always be here…for me, right?" Rin asked, sobbing.

"Yes, I'll always be here. I promise."

Miku held her hands together to feel the ring around her finger after watching and hearing the siblings' conversation. She closed her eyes again as tears ran down her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Second ReACTion

**ReACT**

Chapter 2: Second ReACTion

"I brought you a present," Len said, keeping his hands behind his back.

"Really? What is it?" Rin excitedly ask, dropping the magazine she was reading.

Len took his right hand out from behind his back to reveal a new, black bow.

"Wow! It's so cute!" she exclaimed as Len handed her the black bow.

Rin tried it on her hair and decided to just wear it when she's out of the hospital for she didn't want to ruin it.

"What's the other present?" asked Rin, noticing that Len still had something in his hand behind his back.

"Oh, this. It's for my friend," he said, awkwardly smiling.

"Who's your friend?" asked Rin.

Suddenly, Miku walked back in, keeping her eyes on the bed. She gently shut the door and walked across the room without saying anything or making any sounds. Len and Rin just watched her and waited for her to sit down.

Miku sat down on her bed and looked out the window like the usual. She still had the bandages around her neck and the ring around her ring finger. She felt its cold, smooth surface, her face still lifeless.

Rin took a glance at Len and realized that he was staring at Miku. She then realized that friend he was going to give the present to was the teal-haired, dull girl that she shared the hospital room with.

Len stood up, his eyes still on Miku as if he was under a spell. Rin reached out her hand, hoping it would stop Len, but it was too late.

"Miku-san, here. I brought a present for you," he said, showing her the small box with the present inside.

Miku didn't say anything and just kept staring at the scenery outside.

"Here. I'll leave it beside you, so—"

"I don't want it!" Miku yelled, slapping the box off of Len's hand.

The small box suddenly opened, revealing the content of the box.

"A n-necklace?" Rin thought, seeing the beautiful, diamond pendant sparkling with the silver chain.

Miku walked out without apologizing for her misbehavior. Rin looked at her with a dirty look, but Miku didn't notice for she really wanted to get out of the room. Len looked at the necklace, still thinking about what he did that made her mad.

He picked it up and placed it back in the box.

"I guess she doesn't like necklaces," Len turned to Rin, awkwardly smiling to hide his embarrassment.

Rin worriedly looked at him, knowing that he was hurt from what Miku had done. Len placed the box back in his front pocket and sat on the stool beside Rin, a little upset.

Hours later, Miku returned after Len had left an hour ago. In the room, she found Rin sleeping with the black bow that Len gave her in her hand.

"I don't want to ruin anything," Miku thought as she walked back to her bed to lifelessly stare out the window, a usual thing for her.

The next day, Miku left the room when Len arrived for his typical visits. Len watched her walk away, still captivated of her dull yet beautiful blue eyes.

That day, Len noticed that the nurses had cleaned the nightstand beside her bed. Since Rin was still asleep, he stood up to see what was on the nightstand.

"Is this her?" he asked, seeing a picture of Miku when she was little, a blue-haired boy maybe two years older than her, and a girl with long pink hair probably at the same age as the boy.

In the picture, they were all happily and innocently smiling. Len saw Miku's cute smiling face, not believing that the dull, lifeless girl that refused to talk to anybody was once a cheerful, pretty girl.

"I wonder what happened," he thought, placing the picture back down to where it was before Miku returned.

Rin started opening her eyes just in time Len finished examining the other things on Miku's nightstand.

"Len!" she exclaimed, excitedly sitting up.

"Guess what!" Rin enthusiastically said, waiting for Len to reply.

"What?"

"I'm getting released in three days," she said with a smile reaching from cheek to cheek.

"That's great!" Len happily replied, holding Rin's hand.

"Promise me one thing," he asked, sincerely looking into her eyes.

Rin nodded, her eyes glistening in excitement.

"You'll take care of yourself," he smiled, patting her on the head.

"Of course!"

Rin and Len laughed at their silliness, suddenly stopping when they heard the door open.

It was Miku.

Just like the dull, normal Miku that Len and Rin had been dealing with, she walked across the room in silence and sat on the bed, still staring out the window with her dull, blue eyes.

Len figured out that she had been avoiding him, so he decided to leave even if he had only been there for no more than an hour.

"Well, I'll come back tomorrow, Rin," he declared, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay. I'll see you later," Rin smiled, her face red from the kiss he gave her.

Rin watched every step Len made to leave the room when she noticed that he still kept on staring at Miku even if she did something horrible to him. She clenched her fist, wrinkling the blanket.

"Could it be...that you've fallen," Rin thought, her eyes full of worry, concern and jealousy.

That night, the nurses took Rin to the doctor's room to get her condition examined. While she waited for the doctor to come, the nurses that stayed inside with her were gossiping about someone familiar.

Rin didn't like gossiping, but when she heard some key words, she paid more and more attention as she realized who they were talking about.

"Have you seen that teal-haired girl?"

"Hmm…isn't her name…Matsune Hiku?"

"I don't know, but it sounds like that. Anyways, did you know what happened to her?"

"I heard she tried to commit suicide."

Rin's eyes grew wide as she heard this.

"Do you know why?"

"Not really. I feel bad for her though."

"Yeah, but sometimes she looks so scary."

"I know right! Her eyes are just plain and dull, making her look like a creepy doll."

"Agree!"

After that, the two nurses silenced themselves when the doctor came in.

"Suicide, huh," Rin smirked.


	3. Chapter 3: Third ReACTion

**ReACT**

Chapter 3: Third ReACTion

"Good morning, Miku-san," Len greeted with a big smile on his face.

Miku, like always, was sitting on her bed looking out the window with no life in her eyes. It had always been like that, but ever since Len came, he had been trying to get to her.

Len came to the hospital for Rin, but his ultimate purpose was to talk to the teal-haired, lifeless girl that caught his attention. Miku was so lifeless yet so beautiful.

Since Rin was taken once again by nurses, Len was given a chance to be alone with Miku. He walked to her bed, looking at the turned-over picture that he saw yesterday. Len sat beside Miku, feeling the soft bed that she'd been sitting on. He sat close to her and their arms were barely touching, but he could still feel her cold body.

"Isn't it a lovely day today?" Len asked, hoping to get at least a nod from Miku, but to no avail.

Len clenched his fist on his knees and took a quick, deep breath.

"Miku-san, I—"

"Look, you need to leave me alone. I don't need you," Miku interrupted, looking at Len with her cold, lifeless eyes.

Without waiting for a reply, Miku stood up and left the room, gently shutting the door.

"Why? Why are you closing yourself away from everything?" Len asked himself as he looked outside the window to see the chirping birds.

"Len!"

Rin came in on a gurney being pushed by nurses.

"What happened?" Len asked in surprise, quickly getting up to sit beside Rin.

"I just had my last treatment. They said I can go home tonight instead of the day after tomorrow," Rin excitedly said as the nurses placed her back to her bed.

"That's great," Len replied with not so much enthusiasm for he knew in his mind that after Rin is discharged, he wouldn't be able to see Miku everyday anymore.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, noticing Len's low excitement.

"Oh, nothing," Len replied as he turned his head away to avoid eye contact.

"Well, I have something important to tell you," Rin quietly said, fixing her sitting position.

"What is it?"

"A group of nurses were talking about Hatsune-san last night."

"What did they say?"

Len leaned in with full interest so he could clearly listen to what Rin was going to say.

"They said she tried to commit suicide."

"What? That's a bunch of nonsense."

"Then, why does she have bandages around her neck?"

"Well," Len said, trying to find a reasonable accident on why Miku has bandages around her neck.

"Exactly."

Len turned to the nightstand beside Miku's bed, feeling pitiful for the girl. He knew something happened to her that changed her merry, innocent eyes into cold, lifeless ones.

Rin noticed Len's depressing mood, realizing something that she didn't want to accept. After eating some fruits that the doctor had given her, she regained her energy and helped Len pack up her stuff so she could go home tonight.

Miku came back in just before they left the room. Len dropped Rin's luggage and walked over to Miku, who sat on her bed to stare at the setting sun.

"I'll see you later, Miku-san," Len said, leaving the box that contained a necklace that he tried to give to her the other day on her nightstand.

Rin and Len calmly closed the door, leaving Miku all alone in the white, hospital room. To her surprise, a tear left her eye, dropping onto the ring that Kaito gave her.

"It's for the best," she whispered, touching the ring's smooth surface.

* * *

"Glad to be home again," Rin exclaimed, dropping her bags in the living room.

Len ordered food for them for he was too tired to cook and he didn't want Rin to get exhausted after her recovery. After Rin took her bath, they ate dinner in the dining room together in silence.

Rin watched Len quickly eat his food without saying a word.

"Len, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to bed. Just leave the plates in the sink. I'll take care of them tomorrow," Len said, bringing his plate in the sink.

He quickly walked upstairs to his room, not even saying goodnight to Rin. Len laid down in bed, trying to get some sleep. He turned off the lights, but the moon's bright light shining through his window made almost everything in his room visible.

"She tried to commit suicide," Len thought as he remembered what Rin told him at the hospital.

He closed his eyes to take things off of his mind, but Miku's eyes shrouded them. Her eyes seemed like they were screaming for help. Len quickly opened his eyes and changed his clothes. He put on his pants and a decent shirt and decided to visit Miku.

Without his knowing, Rin saw him rush out of the house and grab a taxi. Even if she wanted to go with him, she decided to stay home for she knew where he was going and who he was going to.

"Miku-san," Len called out, quickly opening Miku's room's door as soon as he arrived at the hospital.

He found her, still at the same position when he and Rin left.

"Miku-san, please tell me what happened," he said, panting as he tried to catch his breath from being in a rush.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Yes, there is!"

Silence lingered in the room as Len waited for Miku's reply. She stood up and slowly walked to him.

"Go away."

Len's eyes grew wide in shock, seeing a tear stream down Miku's cheek. He knew he had crossed the line. He knew that he really needed to leave, but something in him kept on forcing him to stay.

He took a deep breath and decided to leave when suddenly, he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"Please, don't go."

Len glanced back at Miku to check if she was the one who said it, but she was just on her way to sit back on her bed quietly.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he thought, closing the door.

The next day, Len came by to visit Miku again. He wanted to restart from the beginning and talk to her as if nothing happened last night.

"Please, don't ask," Miku said before Len even greeted.

"But—"

"There's nothing to say."

Len didn't want to just leave it at that. He walked up to her to see her pale face. It was still the same lifeless face he always saw. Miku didn't want to talk or see him anymore so she stood up to leave the room when suddenly, Len hugged her from behind, stopping her from taking another step.

"Please…just open up to me," Len begged, tightly holding onto her.

Rin, who secretly followed Len, saw everything.

"No, y-you can't be…you can't be in love with her…are you?" she whispered as she found herself clenching her fist and crying on tears of jealousy and rage.

"I don't want for it to happen again," Miku thought in grief as she pushed Len's arms away.

She walked out in silence, leaving a rejected Len in misery and confusion.

That night, Rin thought of a way to keep Len from going to the hospital. After dinner, she faked her sickness, asking him if she could sleep beside him.

Like a good brother, Len let her sleep beside him on his bed, but in his mind, he was dying to refuse her request for his mind was full of thoughts on Miku.

Len turned off the lights after his sister had made herself comfortable. He turned his body to the wall while Rin's body was turned to the other wall, their backs turned to each other's.

Len was soundly asleep, but Rin was still wide awake. She waited to see if Len would wake up and leave to go to the hospital, but instead, she heard him say things she didn't want to hear in his sleep.

"Miku," he muttered.

"Hm?" Rin thought, turning her body to the other wall to look at Len whose body was now facing the ceiling.

"Miku…I love you…so please…open up to me."

"What?" Rin quietly exclaimed, rage rushing through her whole body.

"Shh," she hushed, putting her arms around Len.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," she whispered, trying to calm Len.

Rin moved her head closer to Len's and gently placed her lips on his, making him stop his talking. Then, she laid back down and put her head beside Len's shoulder with a smirk on her face.

"You don't need her."


	4. Chapter 4: Last ReACTion

**ReACT**

Chapter 4: Last ReACTion

Rin slowly opened her eyes when the sun's rays hit her face. She rubbed her eyes for her vision was still blurry. She looked to her side to find what time it was.

1:45 pm.

"I slept that long?" she thought, turning to the other side to see if Len was still there.

She quickly got up as soon as she realized that Len had left.

"Where'd he go?" she exclaimed, running out of his room.

She ran downstairs to check if he was watching TV in the living room, but found no one, however, she did find a note on the coffee table.

"I'm going to the hospital to visit Miku. I'll be back before you know it. Len," she read, ragingly crushing the paper after.

"Why? Why do you want her?"

* * *

"I wonder what she's doing right now," Len muttered, looking out the train's window.

He left the house to ride the train an hour after rush hour. Len was able to sit down for there were barely any people inside the train.

"What am I talking about? Of course, she'd be sitting down on her bed looking out the window like always," he awkwardly smiled, scratching his head.

He reached inside his pocket to find the small box containing the necklace.

"This time, I'll make sure that you accept this," he determinedly said.

* * *

"Why? What's so good about her?" Rin thought, sitting down on Len's bed.

"Is it because she has a teal hair?" she said, stroking her blonde hair.

"Is it because she has smooth skin?" this time, she stroked her arm.

"Or is it because," she said, touching her neck.

"She's lifeless?" she continued, noticing the picture of her and Len.

Rin grabbed the picture and stood up. She headed for the kitchen and walked there quietly.

"I'll be lifeless for you, Len. I'll do anything for you to notice me," Rin said, opening the kitchen drawer full of knives.

* * *

"Hmm?" Len said, noticing a flower shop full of blooming flowers outside.

It was rare to find fresh, beautiful flowers outside flower shops for the winter's cold weather is harsh on them.

"Maybe she likes flowers," he smiled, going in.

Len spent an hour looking for the right bouquet. With the help of the friendly shop owner, he chose a bouquet of flowers full of pink daisies and white roses. They were so fragrant and beautifully arranged that he held onto it as careful as he could. He made sure nothing touched it for he didn't want it to get ruined. Len checked on his watch as he walked to the hospital.

It was already 3:45 in the afternoon. Since he didn't take the taxi, the train took him to a longer route, but he was thankful that he took the train for he was able to buy the bouquet of flowers for Miku. He walked a little faster, the bouquet of flowers still carefully held with the box containing the necklace.

"Miku-san, I'll make sure you'll be able to smile again."

* * *

"Hmm?" Miku thought, looking out the window.

She saw Len walking with the bouquet of flowers and the boxed necklace, heading to the hospital. Then, she looked at the taxi that was stopping to park in front of the hospital, the person inside being Rin.

"No. I don't want this to happen again," she muttered, a tear streaming down her face as she watched Len walked into the hospital while Rin paid the taxi driver.

She quickly picked up the photo of her and Kaito and Luka and headed out of her room, loudly shutting the door.

* * *

"Is it okay to visit Miss Miku Hatsune?" Len asked the nurse in the front desk.

"Relationship with her?" she asked, pulling out a chart from the drawer underneath the desk.

"Friend."

"Here, sign your name and you may visit her."

Len quickly signed his name on the chart and left it on the table since the nurse had to take a phone call. He quickly headed to Miku's room on the second floor after putting down the pen.

Only a few feet behind him was Rin. She grabbed the chart that Len left and signed her name on it, too. She took the stairs, instead, for she couldn't wait for the next elevator.

* * *

"Miku-san?" Len called out, finding Miku's room empty.

He looked all over the room to find clues on where she went. He saw that the bed was a little wrinkled, guessing that Miku was once sitting down on it.

Then, he noticed that the picture that he once saw on the nightstand was gone. He also noticed that the walls had orange-yellowish rays of light shining on them. He remembered that since it was the middle of winter, the sun sets earlier than normal times.

"I have to find her," he worriedly proclaimed, placing the bouquet of flowers and the necklace on Miku's bed.

"Len," Rin called, meeting him outside in the hallways.

"I don't have time for you, Rin. I have to find Miku," Len said, running away from her.

Rin clenched her fist, anger and jealousy filling her chest. She placed her hands inside her trench coat's pocket and felt the cold surface of the knife she carried with her. Then, she slowly walked to the direction where Len went off to.

* * *

"Miku-san! Miku-san!" Len called out, looking for her all over the place.

"Are you looking for a girl with teal-colored pigtails?" a stranger asked, stopping Len from yelling.

"Umm, yes. Have you seen her?" Len asked, catching his breath from all the running and yelling he'd been doing for half an hour now.

"Check the rooftop."

"Oh, okay. Thanks," he said, running to the stairs leading to the rooftop.

"Say hi to her for me, okay?" the pink-haired stranger smiled as she watched Len ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Miku-san!" he called out, finally finding her.

"What are you…doing here?" Len asked, gasping for air.

"Leave me alone, please," Miku cried out as she looked out the scenery while holding the picture she carried close to her heart.

"No! I don't want to leave you!" Len yelled back, his words full of emotions.

Miku turned around after hearing what he said, her eyes a little watery.

"Why? Why can't you?" Miku asked, slowly walking to Len.

"Because," he said, his face turning red.

Miku saw the door slowly open and took a peek on who it was while Len still thought of what he was to say. Miku felt a bad feeling inside her as she saw the person's face.

It was Rin.

"Because I love you."

With what Len said just now, Rin and Miku's face showed shock and sadness, but felt two different kinds of feelings.

Then, Rin smiled at Miku as she pulled out the knife she had been carrying.

"Stop!" Miku yelled, seeing the orange ray of light reflect off of the knife that Rin placed near her neck.

Rin stopped when she heard Miku's yell. She stopped to look at Miku's crying face, feeling the cold blade on her neck.

"You can't! Actually, I-I can't. I don't want this to happen again," Miku yelled, tightly holding onto the picture she carried.

"What do you mean?" Len asked, walking closer to Miku.

Miku took the bandage off of her neck and revealed the still-fresh wound she created.

"About a month ago, I tried to kill myself. I had two best friends," Miku said, showing Len the picture.

"We all made promises to each other that we'd all be best friends forever. Then, we started growing up and it seemed that we had all forgotten about those promises. So, we broke them without even knowing," Miku narrated, remembering the promises she made with Luka and Kaito.

"I promised my pink-haired best friend that we'd be best friends forever, but I broke it for I fell in love with him," she said, pointing at Kaito's face.

"Then, he promised me that we'd be together forever, but I didn't know that what he meant was that we'd be friends forever. So, I kept my feelings for him, but when I found out that he actually loves my pink-haired best friend, I lost control of myself," Miku continued as she remembered that stormy night when she found Kaito and Luka making love.

"When I lost myself…I hurt them…I hurt my precious friends," she cried, remembering how she stabbed Luka and Kaito after finding out about their relationship.

"After I ran away, I realized that it wasn't their fault at all…It was my entire fault. I thought that they betrayed me, but I betrayed myself. I fooled myself into thinking that he was in love with me…I fooled myself into thinking that we would stay the way we were, but I realized that everything was meant to change," Miku cried, her eyes still overflowing with tears.

"Then, I tried to commit suicide," the lifeless girl said, finishing her revelation while she recalled that night when she hid behind the dorm after she stabbed Luka and Kaito.

She remembered how the knife's blade cut her neck, spilling blood everywhere as the rain poured harder after she ran away from Kaito's blood-filled room. After that, she couldn't remember who found her and who took her to the hospital.

"Miku," Len muttered, taking a small step closer to her.

"Look, I don't want history to repeat itself. I don't want anybody else to feel what I've felt and to do what I've done," Miku continued, interrupting Len from trying to walk closer to her.

"Your sister needs you more than I do. I know about her weak heart."

Rin was surprised to find out that Miku was paying attention to the nurses around her when she was still being treated in the hospital. She slowly moved the knife away from her neck, tears starting to stream out her blue eyes.

"I can recover, Len-kun. I know I shouldn't ask for anymore promises, but I want you to promise me to stay beside her…Stay beside Rin-san," Miku said, wiping her tears away.

"I know how much Rin-san loves you, Len-kun," Miku said, reminiscing those times when she would wake up in the middle of the night to hear Rin screaming Len's name and how she would always comfort Rin without her knowing.

After hearing this, Rin was so moved of what Miku said that she dropped the knife and ran to Miku and hugged her so tight.

"Hatsune-san! I'm really sorry! I'm so sorry!" Rin cried out as her tears drenched her face.

"It's okay to call me 'Miku', Rin-san," Miku said, showing a smile.

"You smiled," Len said, surprised about what he just saw.

Miku kept on smiling and looked at Len, her face finally lightening up.

"You smiled! You finally smiled!" Len exclaimed, hugging Miku and Rin.

"Kaito, you'll always be inside my heart…and Luka-chan, you'll always be my best friend," Miku thought, looking at the setting sun with Len and Rin.

The three shared a good laugh after finally experiencing a seemingly happy ending as the sun said its goodbye.

* * *

Epilogue:

After Miku was finally discharged from the hospital, she returned back home to spend the rest of the summer with her family. She explained to them what happened and why she didn't come home for two and a half months. Miku decided to go to the school where Rin and Len go to even if she had to take the train everyday for the school would be an hour away.

It was revealed that the pink-haired girl that told Len where Miku went to was Luka, who easily recovered from the wound Miku created. Luka and Kaito were both discharged on the same day that Miku was discharged, but Kaito, who was still recovering, was on a wheelchair pushed by his girlfriend, Luka.

They all continued their daily lives while treasuring what happened in the past. Their experiences helped them through their life and made them stronger and better people than they were.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey, readers! I hope you liked the sequel to my story, Acute. Both were written in my perception of the songs "Acute" and "ReACT". Those who have watched the videos probably noticed some different things in my stories, but once again, they were written in my perception. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading them. Please keep on reading my other stories. Thank you! ^.^**

**~Mayumi Selnia**


End file.
